


Early Christmas Gift

by Ukume94



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Eve Party, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it. Have a Merry Christmas!</p></blockquote>





	Early Christmas Gift

Tom pulls you into the library.   
The Christmas Eve party in the other rooms becoming a complete and total bore.   
He gives you a sexy wink.  
His lips claim yours immediately.  
He places his large hands onto your waist. He guides you to the wall.  
You pull back for some needed air.  
"Tom, don't you think we should wait for later. I mean, this isn't even our house." You say as he kisses your neck.  
He pulls back to look into your eyes.  
"Darling, I don't think I can wait any longer. I've been watching you all night." He kisses you quickly.  
"The way you smile." He moves his hand down slowly against you.  
"The way you laugh as they tell you something funny." His had reaches the end of your dress. His hand moving inside and up your skirt.  
"The way you sway your hips when you walk, when you dance." His hand reaches you laced panties.  
"The smell of you reaching my nose as you walk by me." He moves the offending fabric to the side.  
"The taste of your lips against mine."  
His finger plays with you wet slit.  
"The sound of your voice as you speak." He rubs his thumb agains your sensitive bud.  
You moan softly.  
"I've been watching you, your the only thing that is keeping me sane this whole time." His finger slips inside of you. His fingers working you slowly.  
You grab ahold of his shoulder for leverage.  
"So I'm sorry my darling for rushing you, but I don't seem to have the patience anymore. I have been waiting for an hour now." His fingers pick up speed.  
You moan agains his chest, you don't want anyone hearing what is going on in the room. For god sakes there are almost thirty people in the other rooms.  
Toms fingers feel like magic as they find the most sensitive spot.   
You almost scream out until his lips claim your to cover up your noises.  
"Darling, I know this feels great but we must keep quiet. Don't want them finding us." He says against your ear.  
You look into his eyes as his magical fingers help you reach your peak.   
Your sight turns black as he continues his magical torture while you enjoy your high.  
"Tom." You moan gently.  
He smiles his beautiful smile as he watches you as you endure the most personal, private and sexually beautiful action.  
"(Y/n) that was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He says as your sight returns.   
His smile giving you the urge to do the same.  
"How about I return the favor?" You ask as you start to move down. His hand stop you before you could go any farther.  
"Darling, we could wait for that. Lets just say that was an early Christmas gift."  
"Then let me give you mine." You answer rubbing his hard and ready member through his pants.  
His hands stop yours by pulling them away.  
"I want something to look forward to when we get home." He says before kissing your cheek.  
You look into his eyes and smile.  
"Just you wait, you've been a naughty boy." You say as you walk away from his warm body to exit the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Have a Merry Christmas!


End file.
